


Broken Vase and Burned Towel

by MissGeek23



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGeek23/pseuds/MissGeek23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just fluff! First time writing a fanfic so it's short.>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Vase and Burned Towel

*SMASH* 

“NATSU HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP CLIMBING IN THROUGH MY WINDOW!” 

Lucy said picking up pieces of a broken vase off the floor while in a towel. 

“I’m sorry Luce, I-I just needed to talk to you.. I know I promised you I’d stop..” Natsu said bent over helping Lucy clean up the pieces. 

Lucy stands up, stomps her way to the trash can. Natsu quietly stands up and walks behind her. 

“It’s okay Nat-“ 

She suddenly feels a warm grip on her hips pulling her back against his burning hot body. 

“Luce I want you. I need you to be mine, No one else’s. You don’t belong to them. Only me. I can’t stand you wearing those slutty shorts anymore. It reveals too much of you. I should be the only one who sees your beautiful body.”

With a smirk she could hear a mile away coming from him, he burned her towel to ashes as they hit the wood floor she had just swept. 

Normally I’d be so pissed that he did that, but I feel like I can’t move. Why is he randomly telling me this now?! Whats happening?!

a slight moan came out of her mouth as she felt a warm slimy feeling traveling from her shoulder to the top of her neck. then a small sharp pain as he nipped her neck which left a dark purple mark for anyone to see.

“Naaaatsuu” 

God she sounds so amazing. Fuck I’ve got to claim her as mine. SHE’S ONLY MINE!

Forcibly he picks her up and slams her onto her nicely made bed. Wont be so nice after tonight.

“Please Lucy tell me you want me too. I don’t want you losing your virginity to anyone else. especially that Perv Ice-maker. I know he wants you too. He can’t have you.”

“Natsu I’ve always wanted you, you’re my best friend. I just never thought you ever loved me back.” As she cups the side of his face and brings his forehead to hers. 

“Good. Thank you Luce”


End file.
